


新房客

by tastycashew



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastycashew/pseuds/tastycashew
Summary: 时间设定在电影第一部之后的一个小短篇。比较有病，答应我，随便看看，不要掐作者好么，作者很脆弱……





	

他住的公寓楼里搬进来一个新房客。他知道这个新房客，他是从对面楼搬过来的，搬家的那天下了雨，新房客提着一只行李箱踏过潮湿的石板路，低着头走进了他们楼里。他只走了这么一趟。他的那只行李箱大约能塞进两件大衣。

新房客的头发留得有些长了，带着点卷，他总是低着头，叫人看不清他的长相。他从不和楼里的其他租客打招呼，走在街上的时候，和路人们也保持着相当的一段距离，一旦周围有人靠得太近，他便会忽然驻足，有时还会转进街边的小巷里，头低得更低，头发垂得更下，脸孔更让人瞧不见，双手攥紧衣角，直到所有人都走开了，都离他远远的了，他才重新迈开步子。

其实新房客并不怎么往外跑，他深居简出，只在每个周四去街角的面包屋进行采购，然而，除了最普通的长棍面包，他从没见过这个新房客购入别的什么食物。新房客腋下夹着长棍面包从面包屋里出来后会去邻近的街心公园坐一坐，他掰面包喂灰鸽子，鸽子们很爱聚在他身边。面包喂去大半后，新房客就离开了，鸽子们也飞走了，天色不早了，他竖起衣领快步回到了公寓楼里。

门房招呼他，您好啊，先生。

他不理会门房，楼梯上走下来他的邻居杜蓬姐妹，两个年轻的女孩儿踩着高跟鞋，斜着眼角打量新房客。

新房客躲到了旋转楼梯下面的角落里，等到上上下下的人出门的出门，进屋的进屋，他才重新走出来，上了楼。

新房客的古怪是显而易见的，门房数着给他的信件时，忍不住和他抱怨，先生啊，住在您楼上的这位可有点奇怪。

哪里奇怪？

古里古怪的。

哪里古怪？

唉，到了晚上啊，您难道没听到过吗？

听到什么？

他那屋里啊，总是有怪声。

经门房这么一提醒，他倒想起来了，到了万籁俱寂，夜深人静的时刻，他确实听到那新房客的屋里传出过奇怪的声音。

那声音十分短促，清脆，叭、叭地，一声接着一声，像是有人在鞭笞着什么，皮鞭放出来后急速地收紧回去，接着再挥舞，一下又一下，克制又放肆。

但他可以确定，新房客是独居，他的屋里只住着他一个人。

那鞭笞的声音每晚都会响起。

有一天，又是一个周四，新房客出门了，穿着他的黑色呢大衣，留得很长的头发在脑袋后面胡乱扎了一把，缩着肩膀，双手插进口袋，顶风走在巴黎萧瑟的初秋街头。他去了面包屋，买了根长棍面包，他来到公园里，坐在一张铁艺长凳上，和一群灰鸽子分享面包。鸽子们争先恐后，简直是要将他包围起来了，好几只飞到了他身旁的空位上，远远看过去，仿佛是他身边坐了个穿灰衣服的什么人似的。

面包分完了，他没给自己剩一丁点，鸽群飞走了，新房客重新竖起衣领，重新低下头，他的头发散开了，绑头发的绳子不翼而飞，他不看任何人，回避着所有还未发生，可能发生的肢体与眼神上的接触回到了公寓楼。

他跟着进去，他在新房客消失在单身公寓的房门后才上楼，回到自己的房间里。

不一会儿，他的天花板上传来了咚咚的脚步声。接着很长一段时间里，楼上都是安静的，隔壁有人听舞曲，楼下有人弹钢琴，大街上有年轻人欢唱着马赛曲跑了过去。

这样的热闹一直持续到了后半夜才停下。

这时，那新房客的房间里才又有了动静。

他听到了——每晚都在新房客的房间里响起的怪声，那一下接着一下的鞭音。

他拿起了魔杖，走出了房间，蹑手蹑脚地来到楼上。他准确地找到了新房客的房门口，门没有锁，他推开门悄悄走了进去。

玄关空空荡荡的，餐厅里放着个碗橱，里面什么都没有，客厅的桌上布满灰尘，地板上也灰扑扑的，净是些绒毛似的尘埃。他往里面走，皮鞋踩到了地毯上，那地毯一直延伸到一间房门半敞的屋子里。

他停在了门口，往屋里窥看。

他看到一张单人床，窗帘拉得严实，但窗帘布太过单薄，透出街灯和月光，它们照出床前一个跪在地上的人。他的影子被拉得很长，直长到了雪白的墙壁上，那黑影像一个倒吊着的人。

这是那个新房客——跪在地上，脑袋像往常一样低低垂着，头发遮住了他的脸，他的双手高高举起，一条皮带悬在他手心上方。

啪。

皮带仿佛被一只无形的手操纵着，挥向新房客的手心。

啪。

又是一下。

新房客的手指痉挛着，每一次抽打后他的手腕都会下意识往后缩，但又很快将上手送到那皮带下，甚至摊得更开，举得更高。

空气中渗出一丝腥甜的气味。

他往前跨了一小步，柔软的地毯吸收了足音，但新房客还是注意到了他这个不速之客，他的头发晃动了下，朝他看了过来。

他知道无法隐藏自己的追踪了。于是，他从门后走了出来，地板吱呀吱呀作响，他离这个新房客已经非常之近了。

但他看不清他的样子，听不清他说的话。他仿佛是在呼救，说话时人和声音都在颤抖，喘气声很重，听上去怪可怜的。他甚至从里头听出来点哭腔。

他环顾四周，想说些什么，嘴巴已经张开了，手也已经伸了出来，这时，那个新房客抬起了头，看着他。

新房客和他了解的一样：年轻，苍白，瞳孔的颜色很深。他眼中有什么在闪烁，那条悬挂在半空中的皮带落在了新房客的手里。他凝视着他，轻声地求救。

他愣着，话还是没能说出来，手也僵住了。有一刹那，他不知道是不是错觉，但他依稀看到新房客的眼波下流动着什么，与痛苦，悲哀都无关，他仿佛是在笑，但仅仅是一瞬间，仅仅是一点点。

救救我。

那可怜的人又说。

他想，一定是错觉，或许是因为光线和阴影的关系吧。

 

——应该没续了——


End file.
